


Roadside Daisies

by Pambot3000, Voodoosgirl



Series: The Bendy Boys [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sisters in Stucky, our way of coping with endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl
Summary: The Bendy Boys are two super soldiers in love who bend under the masterful hand of Pambot3000. Stucky: The only Endgame that matters (to us anyway.)





	Roadside Daisies

 

                                        

 

A little nervous, a bit shy, daring a gesture uncertain and soft; Bucky finding flowers, side of the road, heart’s offer simple and pure. Steve loving every second.


End file.
